I Am Back
by Yuneyn
Summary: A short fanfiction about the ending of Final Fantsy X-2, and Yuna's reunion with Tidus.


**Summary:** A short fanfiction about the ending of Final Fantsy X-2, and Yuna's reunion with Tidus.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Sexual situation implied, but no graphic description.

**A/N:** This is a pretty old fanfiction I wrote in 2008. I did put it on back then, but the pen name I used is now the nickname I use for everything… and basically there are people on this Earth who do not need to know I write smut. And since I wanted to write some more (courtesy of some recent addictions), I created a new account and decided to put my old fics back online as well.

Please forgive me if my grammar/spelling is not perfect, I'm not a native English speaker. As I wrote this many years ago I tried re-reading it and changing a few things, but it's certainly far from perfect. Any (nice) correction is welcome in the reviews though, I'm always happy to learn. And I also love constructive reviews! (no flames please… if you don't like, then don't read!)

* * *

He had now idea how it happened. One minute he was floating in the farplane, and the next he felt like he heard something.

_You want to see him... Yes... I can't promise..._

Then, he thought he saw Bahamut's Fayth in front of him, but he could not hear him. And less than a second later, he opened his eyes in the water. He tried to move. This all felt real. Was it even possible? Smiling, he rushed to the surface of the water. He immediately recognized the shore. He whistled and began to walk towards the beach...

She was looking out the window of the Celcius. They were now right above Besaid. That's when she saw... Could it be? He heart raced. She couldn't wait to be sure.

He heard a loud noise coming from above and saw the airship stop a few steps away from him. Then the ramp opened...

It was him! The Fayth had done it! She didn't even wait for the ramp to be fully opened and jumped into the water, so that she could run and throw herself in his arms.

He embraced her tightly. Finally, after all this time wandering in the farplane she was with him again.

She couldn't believe it. She had to be sure.

**Yuna:** Are you... real?

He couldn't say. But why would the Fayth send him back if it wasn't for good?

**Tidus:** ...I think so...

He took a step back, just to look at her.

**Tidus: **Do I pass?

She smiled and nodded. It was him, for good.

**Yuna: **You're back.

He felt warm in his heart. He was back. And he would never leave again. He embraced her more tightly than before.

**Tidus: **I am back... I'm home!

She held him close to her. She finally felt alive after these two years.

**Yuna: **Welcome home... Yes, home!

Their embrace was only disturbed by Wakka and all the people of Besaid who had been waiting for Yuna's return. Running towards the beach, Yuna started to tell him her story, how she looked for him only to find out that he might never be back again. And how finally the Fayth gave her a little hope...

At sunset, they were both sitting on Besaid's beach, finally enjoying some time alone.

**Yuna:** I've... missed you a lot, you know.

He looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. With one of his hands, he took her face closer to his.

**Tidus: **I've missed you too Yuna.

With these words he kissed her. This was their first kiss since that night in Macalania. She lost herself in the kiss, her hand behind his neck, gently stroking his hair as he was lightly caressing her back. They fell in the sand and both began to laugh quietly.

He looked in her eyes. The happiness he could see in them comforted him. He loved her, and desired her more than anything right now.

She could see the desire in his eyes... and well, feel it in a certain way. She loved him. She was finally with him, and she also felt that she could not resist him. She probably wanted this as much as he did.

Simultaneously, their eyes agreed to go further, and they kissed again, more passionately. Their hands were exploring each other's body with a desire that had been sleeping for 2 years.

This was a moment they both dreamed of; never imagining it would come true. They were finally able to express their love for each other in the most perfect way.

As their bodies became one, they felt that they would never be apart again. This moment of shared pleasure was worth the wait; and with stars in their eyes, they collapsed into each other's arms.

He softly touched her cheek, and she smiled to him. _I am back_, he thought, relieved, before kissing her one more time.

- The End -


End file.
